A Girl Named Lime
の ... と と の |Rōmaji title = Senshi no Kyūsoku… Shōjo to Uso to Gohan no Ketsui |Literal title = The Fighter's Relax… The Girl, The Lie, and Gohan's Decision |Number = 170 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = January 13, 1993 |English Airdate = November 16, 2000 |Previous = No Worries Here |Next = Memories of Gohan }} の ... と と の |Senshi no Kyūsoku… Shōjo to Uso to Gohan no Ketsui|lit. "The Fighter's Relax… The Girl, The Lie, and Gohan's Decision"}} is the fifth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventieth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 13, 1993. Its original American airdate was November 16, 2000. Summary The episode begins with a young girl named Lime crawling along a tree branch as she tries to reach an apple. She reaches the end of the branch which snaps beneath her weight, causing her to fall into the raging river directly below. Luckily for her, Super Saiyan Full Power Gohan is flying overhead and saves Lime from drowning. Once he has set her upon land, she then notices Gohan touching her breast (unintentional), causing her to become angry and embarrassed. After snapping at him, she runs away and leaves Gohan wondering about what he did wrong. Gohan then finds a town called Chazke Village. He tells himself aloud that he hopes the village is not deserted because he has already tried three other places beforehand. He enters a shop where two men (Kasdan and Burdwell) are asking the owner for free food to take to the shelter to be protected from Cell. Lime then cries out that Perfect Cell is coming. The two men run for the shelter in fear. The owner, Mr. Lao (who also happens to be Lime's grandfather), then scolds Lime for lying once she has revealed that she tricked them. Mr. Lao tells Gohan about Lime's parents who were absorbed by Imperfect Cell. Gohan then says he will help out by chopping their wood. Gohan throws three logs into the air and is about to slice them with his bare hands when Lime disrupts him by telling Gohan he must use an axe. The logs fall upon his head, hurting him, but he quickly recovers. He proceeds to chop the logs using the axe with ease, much to the joyful surprise of his two new friends. Meanwhile, at Gohan's house, Goku and Krillin are talking and Krillin complains that resting makes him very powerless but Goku is undisturbed. Outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta is thinking to himself and plans to go in and retrieve Piccolo if he does not exit within exactly one day. Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Piccolo is seeing an image of Perfect Cell teasing him, inspiring Piccolo to split into two and fight himself. Gohan and Lime are in the forest talking and eating apples when Lime tells Gohan that he is too gentle to fight. Lime also says that her grandpa (Mr. Lao) is a Martial Arts master. At the shelter, Lime again plays another trick by claiming that Cell is coming. The mayor, Mr. Borbonne, runs into the shelter and locks himself in, leaving the villagers outside. Kasdan and Burdwell catch Gohan and Lime, and are about to hurt them while Gohan tells them it is a scam to get money. Mr. Lao then arrives and tells Gohan to not fight because he knows that Gohan will win and it is the villagers battle to fight. Mr. Lao fights very well but cannot defeat Mercenary Tao. Mercenary Tao fires his Super Dodon Wave at Mr. Lao, but Gohan blocks it. Mercenary Tao is about to fire it again until he realizes Gohan's resemblance to Goku, causing him to pause. Tao then asks Gohan for his name and is relieved to learn he is not Goku. But then Gohan reveals that he is Goku's son and Mercenary Tao flees with fear. Mr. Borbonne begs for Gohan's help and Gohan easily destroys the shelter with an energy wave. He then tells them that Cell is stronger and would have done much worse. The episode ends with Goku arriving to retrieve Gohan and the groceries. Major Events *Gohan meets Lime and her grandfather at Chazke Village and confronts some conmen. Battles *Piccolo vs. Piccolo Clone *Mr. Lao vs. Burdwell and Kasdan *Mercenary Tao vs. Mr. Lao Appearances Characters Locations *Chazke Village *Goku's House *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber *Cell Games Arena Objects *Battle Armor *Gun Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Howling" - When Mr. Lao was fighting Mr. Borbonne's henchman and Mercenary Tao. Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In this episode Mercenary Tao is referred to as a General. This is a recurring mistake in Dragon Ball Z, as he is not a General in any army in the main series. Only in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, he is a General for Chiaotzu. *The scene where Gohan tries to chop logs with his bare hand is a reference to the first episode (and, to an extent, the first manga chapter) of Dragon Ball where Goku does the same thing. The only difference being that Gohan is comically interrupted by Lime, causing the logs to hit his head. **Gohan also did the same thing previously while camping in Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, though albeit more successfully. *Mr. Lao's hair is similar to the wig Master Roshi wears as Jackie Chun. *This episode was Mercenary Tao's first appearance since the Piccolo Jr. Saga episode, Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao in the original series. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 170 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 170 (BDZ) pt-br:O descanso dos Guerreiros!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 170 it:Il rifugio anti-Cell Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z